An Elder Sister
by greyblueflames98
Summary: After his apartment was destroyed in an "accidental" fire, the Third decides to take a risk, and gives Naruto a home near a storehouse where he gains something he never thought he'd get... an older sister. One-shot crossed with an unlisted manga, may turn into a full story. M for safety.


**An Elder Sister**

Normal speech/ _thoughts_

 **Psychotic tone**

 **AN: Another one shot but this time crossing Naruto with a new manga that I found after I reread the latest chapter of 12 Beast, and was delightfully su** **prised to find the little gem that this short story is based off. This manga is definitely one I recommend for it's interesting take on the Slice of life genre. Also this is set a few months before the start of canon Naruto. That's all from me until the next Author's Note at the end! Read, and enjoy!**

 **Start!**

"Well at least I don't have to deal with neighbors anymore."

A young boy of twelve years said as he stood outside in the lawn of his new home. After an "accidental" fire burnt down Naruto's apartment, the Hokage decided it would be better if the boy lived in a more… _isolated_ area. That led Naruto to where he was now, outside of a much larger dwelling; a single story house with a modest number of rooms, a laundry room, full kitchen, there was even a large storehouse nearby. However, all that mattered to Naruto was that there weren't any people near where he would dwell. Hopefully none of the villagers were hateful enough to go out of their way to vandalize, and destroy this house.

" _That's what this place is, a house not a home."_ Thought the orange-clad, blonde, spikey – haired boy as he walked to the front entrance, a dejected look on his chubby face that resembled a tomato.

" _There will never be a home for me here… not in Konohagakure."_ Naruto sighed as he reminded himself of a harsh truth that the old man insisted was false. Naruto knew he was not wanted by the masses, maybe since he was now separated from them things would get a little bit better, just a little. Naruto had reached the door, opened it, and gone inside to explore his new dwelling. The first thing Naruto noticed was that the house was built very traditionally, and resembled a clan house in design with movable walls in certain areas to open the place up. He soon located the utilities, the kitchen, and had chosen a room that would be his own while he stayed here. After another hour or so, Naruto got bored, and decided to check out the storehouse. The boy grinned as he thought of he could find in there. Maybe there were valuable items inside, or even better, if this place used to belong to a large family of shinobi, and they stored jutsu scrolls, or weapons within the building?!

The possibilities lit up a fire of determination in his blue eyes as Naruto walked towards the storehouse that had a manageable amount of overgrowth on its walls. Not enough to be a problem, but just to show the length of time it had been left untouched, the watermarked walls, and cracked, filthy windows added to this testament. Unlike the timeworn storehouse, the clan house had been throughly cleaned, and inspected for any defects in structure as ordered by the Hokage. What Naruto didn't know was that the man he often called grandpa had counted on the blonde's current actions.

-Hokage's office. Same time-

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the aged leader of Konohagakure no Sato, watched his crystal ball with a tense expression, lips in a thin line while his eyes had a hopeful gaze that contrasted with the rest of his grim expression. He was dressed in the white robes of the his office, the matching hat was laid on the desk next to the veteran fighter. He was anxious about this plan of his, worried that it was too much of risk, but after this latest incident, Hiruzen was willing to take that risk. The potential pros of this decision outweighed the singular con that the First's notes spoke of but never fully revealed due to them never being finished. They seemed to point to something precious, the First Shadow did believe that the price was a few years of life which to a shinobi meant nothing since they rarely lived past their 30s.

"Please… let this be worth it…" The aged Kage pleaded to no one but the unpredictable universe. He watched with shallow breaths as Naruto opened the door of the storehouse.

-Back to Naruto-

Dark, and creepy. Those were Naruto's first thoughts regarding the inner state of the storehouse. The lights did not function , but the flashlight Naruto brought with him provided enough light. Still didn't stop lower the level creepiness this place had.

"That's just a mouse, right?" Naruto asked out loud when something small, and furry brushed past his foot. He pointed the light downwards , and sure enough, a small rodent was visible inside the beam's width before it scurried off into the dark, long corridor ahead. Naruto however was focused on something else the flashlight revealed when he shined it down on the dust-laden floor. It was a trap door, only noticeable by the curved, and rusted metal loop that served as a handle that stuck out like a sore thumb. Any sense of caution, nervousness, and hesitation to explore further was lost when Naruto's hyperactive mind started to conjure images of treasure to found where that hidden compartment led to. With a grin, and renewed motivation, Naruto placed the plastic end of the flashlight In his mouth so that both hands were free to lift the door. The action revealed a long flight of downwards that led underground.

Undeterred, Naruto went down the first few steps, he shut the trapdoor over himself, and continued down with his hand held light source to guide his way. Soon, the blonde preteen reached the bottom where the staircase opened to a space filled with a noisome scent that made Naruto gag as he took in his surroundings, the unease returned, and increased the more he saw.

"What the hell where these people doing down here!?" Naruto exclaimed in a slightly disturbed confusion. The room he found was covered in odd symbols, on the walls, floors, even the oddly angled ceiling was overcrowded with these glyphs. Books bound with well-worn leather lined the walls without organization, the characters on the spines alien to Naruto which only added to the oddity of this room. Naruto walked forward in his observations, and had ignored the floor until he nearly slipped on a substance. When he looked down he saw that his foot had broken a circle of a black, blood-like liquid that somehow had not dried up. The liquid then began to amass together into a distinctively humanoid shape.

"Good morning **!"**

When the mass finished forming, a pale-skinned female being unlike anything the whiskered blonde had ever seen before looked down at him. Instead of regular human legs, the being stood up with hoofed limbs covered by black fur that stopped a few inches from her crotch, eight, bone-like spikes of various lengths jutted out from where the fur ended, four on each outer side. Their were also two flat loops banned with pink and a unknown dark color below the spikes, two on each side. The arms were also covered in fur until it reached the armpits, and seemed to envelope the hand which also had open maws that were open from the bottom of her middle fingers down to the start of the wrists. Her torso area however, was entirely human, and had a shapely form that could turn a gay man straight. The bare minimum was worn to cover her modesty, only a strip of fabric for her nether region, and an odd top that covered three quarters of her large bust, connected by a loop the same color as her spikes. A ghostly flame-like tuff of what looked like fur was wrapped around her neck, below that was a few eyeballs set into some sort of morbid necklace. Her face however, drew Naruto in like a moth to flame.

Despite the inky black, iridescent blue- tipped tentacles that replaced hair, and gnarled goat horns, her face was composed of the gentlest features. Her smile the kindest Naruto had ever seen, and her red eyes that had bar-shaped pupils carried the most compassionate gaze that even though the air was filled with the most malicious aura, Naruto somehow felt safe, like she wouldn't harm him.

From his office, the man hailed as the Professor leaned closer to the crystal ball, this was it!

The woman- he didn't know what else to call her- spoke to him with the melodious voice, yet there was certain maturity in it that made it sensual.

"Ara? You're the first to not scream in terror, or bow down in worship." She spoke with a smile, her head tilted down to him, the gnarled horns that inclined towards the center of her head became more prominent with the action.

"Tell me," She inquired "What is your wish?"

A wish? This being offered him a wish? Naruto still was confused as to what she was. The being in front of him entranced the young blond with her otherworldly beauty, despite that he knew it was rude to answer a question with question, but Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Are…" Naruto swallowed before he continued. "Are you an angel?"

Visibly surprised by the question, she stood idle for a few seconds, Naruto stared nervously as he waited for the response.

"Fufu!"

Her laughter indicated amusement at him.

"Goddess, monster, and Black Goat are just some of what I'm accustomed to hearing when I'm summoned, but this is the first time I've heard angel!" She had one hand under her chin, and the other rested on her cheek.

'So… it is possible to be summoned by someone who doesn't know what I am."

" _But you're prettier than every other woman I've seen."_ Was the thought in Naruto's head, while what he actually said was "Nobody's has ever offered me anything before so I thought you were sent from Heaven." As he stared off to the side, face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, was that rude?" Naruto made eye contact as he apologized, but he had to look away again. She had bent down to give him a reassuring pat on the head as she told him he did nothing wrong, and would've given him the perfect view, and angle to gaze of her cleavage.

"Hate to break to you but… **I am not an angel."**

When Naruto heard the change in tone accompanied by an overwhelming pressure in the immediate vicinity, he shifted his eyes forward, and the person in front of him was very different from before yet looked exactly the same. She had straightened her animalistic legs, and placed her palms on her knees, still bent over but Naruto's attention was focused on the twisted expression that was now present on the abnormal woman's face, a genuinely inviting smile combined with deadened eyes.

" **I am the Black Sheep of the Woods, rearing a Thousand Young."** As she spoke, Naruto was both entranced, and scared out of his mind, her intoxicating power set off all warning bells in his mind yet he himself didn't want to leave. Her next words threw Naruto for a loop.

" **I will grant any single wish at the cost of what you treasure most. Now-"**

She crossed the gap between them, and tilted his head up towards hers with one of her hands. What he thought was fur turned out to be blacked skin on her hands.

" **What is it you desire?"**

This wasn't the first time Naruto felt the icy feeling of Death but, it was the first time without someone actually putting him at Death's door. Naruto didn't doubt this female being's words, the power that radiated from her felt much stronger than chakra, the old man didn't even feel this strong! She stood in front of him, arms spread with the maws on her hands wide open. The wicked grin, and heart-stopping gaze should have terrified Naruto, yet as he stood all he could think about was her question. What was it that he desired? In front of him a chance to achieve his dream, to be Hokage, but that wasn't it. What he really wanted was…

"Family… Please be my older sister!" Naruto spoke in a louder voice. With a dumbfounded look, the being said the most intelligent thing she could think of.

"E-eh…?"

From his office, the Third felt his arms drop as he gazed in dumb bewilderment at Naruto's request.

Back in the basement, a tense silence was abruptly ended when a mass of muscled flesh that had with tentacles coming out of a slit that disturbingly looked like a vagina suddenly appeared from some sort of portal, and startled Naruto while the horned woman merely looked back before she gave a passive comment.

"Oh, looks like you summoned some unneeded beast." Her words were like she spoke of a small rodent. Naruto on the other hand, was ready to bolt upstairs, and he certainly planned to!

"We need to escape!" Naruto showed no hesitance when grasped the woman's hand which greatly surprised her. She couldn't help but smile and let a light blush appear. No one had ever shown worry for her from what she could recall from her immensely lengthy past that consisted of many millennia.

"Tell me," She inquired of Naruto, not at all concerned about the monster a few yards behind them as she turned his body towards her, two soft pillows laid on top of his chest as she bent her body so that her face was close to his, which made a massive pink blush spread across his face.

"What does "being your sister" generally entail?" Despite the immediate hazard, Naruto answered her question. Not that he could run, her grip was like a steel vise. As Naruto opened his mouth to answer, the words he spoke caused Hiruzen's eyes to widen at what the young boy described.

"Eating together, cleaning and doing chores together, going out together…" Naruto listed off the traits he thought an ideal older sister had, unknown to him was the crisis state he just put the aged kage in. That was definitely _not how an older sister was!_

"I… want you to be together with me everyday." Naruto finished honestly. He hid it well with a boisterous, and happy mask but the real him was so lonely, so much so that this opportunity was one he would make the most of, especially since she seemed willing. She had closed her eyes in understanding as Naruto felt her surprisingly lengthy fingers wrap around his body. A small squeak escaped from his lips when she suddenly lifted him into the air.

"Would you tell me your name?"

"N…Naruto," He stumbled on his words. "It means "maelstrom"."

"Naruto… Naruto…" She repeated to herself as if she learnt a new word.

"What a lovely name." She complimented, a small blush on her cheeks, the beauty mark under her right eye had gone unnoticed by Naruto until now thanks to his raised perspective. Still, those eyeballs freaked him out while the cleavage kept flustering him.

"If you're my "maelstrom" then hm…" She stopped to think for a short moment.

"I'll be your "Night". From my thousands of endless night…" She finished her sentence before she asked another question.

"How does "Chiyo" which means "a thousand nights" sound?" She questioned as she put his feet back on the ground, and gently held the sides of Naruto's head.

"Chiyo… san…" He repeated. It was nice name, but he didn't really get to think on it since the newly named Chiyo suddenly closed the distance between their lips, and stole his first kiss. Her eyes were closed while his were wide until he closed them when her longer than a human's tongue slipped inside his mouth, and coiled around his own. He felt a few strands of her tentacle hair carefully wrap around his torso as their liplock resumed. After seven seconds that felt like a lifetime to Naruto, Chiyo parted their mouths and spoke a sentence that would unknowingly change both their lives.

"I promise to grant you your wish without deviation."

After that vow, she let Naruto go, and turned her body towards the still present beast, but looked over her shoulder at Naruto who had collapsed from the emotional drainage. The last thing he heard was her reassuring voice.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun! Leave this to Onee-Chan… okay?"

While Naruto fell unconscious, the Third Hokage watched as Chiyo decimated the fleshly beast with such brutality, and a power unlike anything he had seen before. She was unlike anything he had seen before.

And that _scared him._

-The next morning-

Naruto felt the softness of a mat under his body, a blanket over him, and a pillow beneath his head while what felt like cold flesh was on his forehead. As he open his eyes, the first thing he saw was a women in a sleeveless, buttoned, and collared dress that had a ribbon tied in a bow a few inches beneath her bust whose appearance was _strikingly_ similar to Chiyo's.

"Morning Naruto-kun." She greeted in Chiyo's voice much to his shock. So he wasn't dreaming? That actually happened?!

"Looks like you don't have a fever!" She continued kindly, relived that he was in good health. Stupefied by this change in appearance, Naruto bolted upwards, and words started to spew from his mouth despite her insistence that he lay back down and rest more.

"Who are you? What happened to me? Are you that goat-" Naruto didn't get to finish because she placed a well manicured nail on his lips. She drew her hand back, and with a wide smile, closed eyes and her hair partially transformed back into smooth tentacles she made a simple request.

"Call me Onee-chan, 'kay?"

 **CUT!**

 **Well, here's another one-shot finished. Some of you may have been able to identify it but this is crossed with the hentai manga turned serialized manga, Ane Naru Mono. For those of you that don't know it I recommend reading it even though it's got nine chapters, it's an interesting take on the slice of life genre since Chiyo is a modified version of the Black Goat from Lovecraft's novels.**

 **I may make this a full story depending on response, but not until after I finish one of my other stories. Not much else to say except Into the Depths is next on the list, and expect a two poll regarding Typhoon Fleet to be put on my profile within the next few days, but more likely tonight.**

 **Read and review! Your opinions mean more than you think!**

 **Later! Greyblueflames burning out!**


End file.
